As layouts for a cleaning device, known are: a transport mode by which workpieces are transported via a cleaning tank, a rinsing tank, etc., arrayed along a linear transport path; a horizontal circulation mode by which workpieces are transported along a circular or ellipsoidal horizontal circulation route and cleaning, etc., is performed (Patent Document 1); a vertical circulation mode by which workpieces are transported along a circular or ellipsoidal vertical circulation route and cleaning, etc., is performed (Patent Document 2); a mixed mode by which workpieces are raised and lowered and turned horizontally (Patent Document 3); and a mixed mode by which workpieces are moved laterally and turned vertically.